


Tu mirada

by Nakigahara



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 24, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakigahara/pseuds/Nakigahara
Summary: La agente 8 ha logrado vencer al Comandante Tartar y se dirige a la tierra prometida: Inkopolis. Disfruta del viaje hasta que cierta mirada captura su atención.





	Tu mirada

**Author's Note:**

> [El siguiente material contiene spoilers de la Octo Expansión]
> 
> ¡Hola! Ya llevaba tiempo deseosa de escribir un fanfic para alguna franquicia de videojuegos, y por fin se me ha hecho. Debo decir que quedé muy satisfecha con el contenido de la octo expansión y me ha entrado el hype por dos parejas en particular y aquí una de ellas. A pesar de que no interactúan demasiado considero qu tienen buena química y me conmueve mucho que 3 sea de lo poco que 8 recuerda y más o menos en eso se basa el fanfic. Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de leerlo y espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Splatoon ™ es una franquicia propiedad de Nintendo ™ los personajes usados en este trabajo tienen fines de entretenimiento y no son de mi propiedad.

La octoling miraba embelesada las luces de la ciudad a la distancia que comenzaban a encenderse en el anaranjado atardecer. El aire fresco sacudía con fuerza sus tentáculos mientras sonreía inevitablemente. Extendió su mano, como tratando de agarrar la libertad que recién había conseguido, por la que tanto había luchado. Marina, una de las tantas voces que la había guiado hasta arriba, le habló advirtiéndole que no saliera tanto del helicóptero ya que si se caía al agua sería un problema.  
Obedeció de buena gana y echando un último vistazo volvió dentro. Pearl charlaba animadamente con el Capitán, intercambiando rimas. Marina tecleaba frenéticamente en su laptop, probablemente analizando los restos de la esfinge humana y cerciorándose que estuviera completamente fuera de combate. Volvió a sonreír hasta que se percató de aquél par de ojos anaranjados que la miraban fijamente.  
Agente 3 descansaba sentada en una esquina, un poco apartada de los demás. Sostenía su brazo izquierdo con fuerza, tratando de mitigar la molestia que sentía . Entre eso, dirigía una mirada profunda a la octoling delante de ella, pero tan pronto fue sorprendida la desvió hacia su brazo herido.  
Contrario a lo que esperaba, Agente 8 se acercó hacia ella mientras ladeaba la cabeza, curiosa. La inkling miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, como si buscara algún lugar a donde huir de un supersalto. De pronto, sintió el brazo de la octoling sostener su hombro: firme pero amable, mientras se arrodillaba a su altura, provocando que cesara un poco su inquietud.  
—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó con dificultad en idioma inkling.  
—Puedo entenderte a la perfección, octariana.— contestó a secas en la lengua nativa de quien la interrogaba—. No necesito tu ayuda.  
Agente 8 fue tomada por sorpresa. No solo porque aquella chica le respondiera tan fluido en su idioma, sino porque aquella suave y dulce voz no terminaba de encajar con aquél rostro curtido por incontables batallas.  
“Octariana” pensó recordando que no se habían presentado. — ¿No tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos, verdad? Puedes llamarme Ocho.  
—¿Ocho?— cuestionó de inmediato—. ¿No es ese tu nombre de agente?  
—Estás en lo cierto. Pero, verás… — rascó su nuca avergonzada—. He perdido la memoria y no puedo recordar mi verdadero nombre. Además Pearl y Marina me llaman así todo el tiempo, estoy acostumbrada, está bien.  
La inkling la miró incrédula para después sonreir un poco, más relajada. —Ocho entonces, ¿no? En ese caso llámame Tres.— respondió aunque con cierta burla en su tono de voz.  
—De acuerdo Tres, entonces, ¿me dejarías revisar tu brazo?  
—Ah.  
La agente había dejado de prestar atención al insistente dolor de su brazo. Hizo más presión con sus dedos y miró a la octoling delante de ella. Ciertamente, distaba mucho de parecerse de aquellas octoamazonas que continuamente encontraba en sus misiones; furibundas, listas para lanzarse al combate de forma despiadada, ya que por el contrario la chica le miraba con genuina preocupación y una gentil sonrisa. Balbuceó un poco, romper esquemas no era tan sencillo. Pero había algo en ella que le invitaba a bajar la guardia, aunque sea por un momento.  
—De acuerdo… Pero si haces algo raro te las verás conmigo.— advirtió ansiosa retirando su mano de la herida.  
—No te preocupes.— continuó tomando su brazo suavemente—. ¡Cielos!— exclamó alarmada al ver una herida a través del antebrazo chorreando un poco de tinta—. Esto no se ve nada bien. Debiste cortarte con algo al caer.  
—Ni siquiera es tan profunda,—replicó —. la atenderé tan pronto lleguemos a Inkopolis.  
—Eso no es bueno Tres, podría infectarse.— la regañó—. Déjame buscarte algo.  
Seguidamente se levantó y fue donde Marina. Tuvieron una breve conversación que terminó con la DJ señalando una esquina a sus espaldas y Ocho dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar indicado. Volvió donde Tres con una pequeña caja entre sus manos, de donde saco un par de gasas y otros enseres de curación.  
—Qué bien que tenían un botiquín.— comentó la octoling alegremente con un notable alivio, y poniendo tentáculos a la obra—. Quizá esto te duela un poco, pero tengo que desinfectar primero.  
Ocho comenzó a limpiar la herida. Tres cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió la mejilla por dentro para contener un quejido, no quería mostrarse vulnerable a pesar del dolor. La morena le miro de reojo mientras terminaba de atender la herida y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante su intento de hacerse la fuerte. Colocó un par de gasas y con ahínco las cubrió con un sencillo pero efectivo vendaje, dejando la herida lista para sanar.  
—Con eso tienes.— comentó Ocho satisfecha con su trabajo.  
—Gracias…— masculló impresionada contemplando el impecable vendaje—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?  
—No lo sé. Supongo que también me entrenaron para este tipo de cosas.—suspiró.  
Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento contemplando el trabajo de curación, hasta que por fin sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Ocho contemplaba hipnotizada aquellos orbes color ámbar frente a ella. Había algo en sus ojos que le resultaba extrañamente familiar; quizá era el fulgor que emanaban y le recordaba al anaranjado atardecer que acababa de presenciar o era algo más que no dejaba de parecerle fascinante. Tal vez en ella había alguna reminiscencia de sus memorias perdidas, sea lo que fuera, deseaba que esa sensación perdurara.  
—Tres… Dime, ¿nos conocimos en otro lugar?— preguntó tímidamente.  
—Yo…— hasta ahora la inkling se había quedado inmóvil, como si ese sentimiento de familiaridad fuera recíproco—. No lo sé, creo que lo recordaría.  
—Ya veo.— musitó bajando la vista con cierta decepción.  
—Pero no me molestaría conocernos ahora.  
Ocho levanto el rostro de nuevo, con una amplia y animada sonrisa. — ¿En serio?  
—Por supuesto.— Tres no pudo evitar corresponderle curveando ligeramente sus labios.  
La atmosfera se vio irrumpida por un breve pero brusco movimiento del helicóptero, acababan de aterrizar en Inkopolis. Tres se levantó y se dirigió junto al capitán para ofrecerle su ayuda para bajar. Mientras que Ocho se aproximó a las cantantes.  
—Fue un honor trabajar con ustedes, señoritas.— Exclamó el capitán haciendo un saludo.  
—¿Tan rápido te vas abuelo, no será que temerás otro duelo?— respondió Pearl  
—Me temo que Agente 3 y yo no hemos terminado nuestra investigación, aún tenemos muchos asuntos que resolver.  
—Es una lástima,— comentó Marina—. los extrañaremos.  
—No se preocupe señorita, volveremos a vernos.— el anciano sonrió mientras se acercaba a Ocho—. Cuídate, Agente 8. Tal vez algún día te necesitemos.  
—Gracias… por todo capitán.  
—Muy bien mi Agente 3, hora de irnos.— anunció mientras se preparaba para un supersalto.  
—Capitán.— afirmó con seriedad mientras se colocaba en posición también— Volveremos a vernos Ocho.— prometió antes de desaparecer de la vista.  
—Vaya,— suspiró Pearl— esto estuvo de locos. Sí que me va doler mañana— rio refiriéndose a su garganta.  
—Aw, Pearlie, estuviste genial.— Marina juntó sus manos como era típico de ella.  
—El concierto de las Squid Sisters, claro.—irrumpió Ocho.  
—¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Ocho?— preguntó Pearl mientras la miraba curiosa junto con su compañera.  
—No, yo sólo.... logré recordar a alguien.— sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ya llegaron hasta acá abajo! Excelente, espero que haya sido de su agrado y estaré muy feliz de recibir sus comentarios. No sé si llamarles Ocho y Tres fue lo adecuado, pero sentía que si yo les ponía nombres se vería algo incómodo y forzado. Espero seguir escribiendo para esta pareja y para este fandom en general. Una vez más les agradezco su visita.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
